The World of Kataang
by Lauraesque
Summary: Click to enter the amazing world of Kataang - A must know for Kataangers everywhere. FEATURING Just after the couple share a magical kiss upon the balcony of Iroh's teashop, Aang takes Katara to a place very special to him. Secluded from the rest of the world, what will happen between these two when they're finally free from the public eye?


**Okay guys... I know this is against the rules (Please don't report me x( ) but here's a link to my new Kataang website... Which has loads of Kataang Junk :) you can PM me any ideas for the site if you like. enjoy the site!**

**Just google 'Kataang - Google Sites' and it should be the first one to come up!**

**If not type:**

**sites.  
google  
.com  
/site/kataangshippers**

**sorry i had to space it out funny, but fanfiction doesn't allow it otherwise...**

**Love ya lots**

**~ L xx**

** Just to thank you guys for checking out my website (you did check it out right? If not pleeeeasseee do :3 ) Here is some Kataang fluff, do enjoy :)**

Katara pulled back from Aang, breathless. He smiled at her, his grey eyes brimmed with happiness. Aang had never felt so exhilarated, it was unlike any kiss he and Katara had shared before. Maybe it was because he was sure she felt the same way as him. Katara leaned in again and wrapped her arms round the young Avatar's neck  
"I love you, Aang" She murmured into his ear.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Aang replied, nuzzling into the girl's soft hair. After a minute of simply enjoying each other's warm embrace, the two lovers broke apart. Katara's cheeks were a warm pink, she'd never said she loved Aang out loud before, let alone to him. "There's something I've been meaning to show you." He held out his hand to the caramel skinned watertribe girl. She took it, still blushing. He pulled her close to him and whispered "Hold on tight." as he used his airbending to whip up a huge bubble of air that encased them both. The bubble of air began to float, taking both the benders with it.  
"This is amazing, Aang!" Katara breathed, still hanging onto Aang who smiled down at her.  
"Thanks, Katara. But this isn't what I wanted to show you." He laughed at the beautiful waterbender's puzzled expression. Aang whipped more air around them, making the bubble bigger and faster. Katara could see mountains and hills through the air bubble, all beautiful sights. Everytime the bubble soared through a cloud, surrounding the two in white fluff, she couldn't help but gasp at the beauty. Aang, however, had seen this thousands of times before. Instead his grey eyes were fixated on Katara's bright sapphire ones, just seeing her happy was enough to make him happy. He loved the way she made him feel, butterflies surged through him whenever she looked at him. His heart ached when he wasn't with her, and that was just the beginning of it. When they kissed, it was the most exhilarating feeling. It left him breathless in the best way, And he just couldn't get close enough to her. He knew that no matter how long he lived, no amount of time with her would be enough. She was beautiful and she was kind and she was his. Just as he was her's.

Soon they arrived at their destination; A small island southwest of the Earth Kingdom. It was a beautiful place, filled with rich sand and laced with palm trees.  
"It's beautiful, Aang!" Katara exhaled joyfully. Aang wanted to say something cheesy about how the islands beauty could never compare to that of Katara's, but he bit back his tongue.  
"Nobody else knows about this place except us. You won't find it on any map." He explained as Katara gazed at the beautiful scenery. Katara turned to face the airbender.  
"You mean nobody else could find us?" She smiled shyly, but her eyes sparkled mischievously.  
"N-no, why?" Aang stammered innocently. Before he could wonder any more she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft against his and tasted of sweet honey. Katara breathed in Aang's scent he smelt almost exotic, like wild fruit. But there was something else there too.. A raw, more manly smell. All the firebending had given Aang a slightly smoky smell and Katara liked it. Moments passed and Katara felt dizzy from the kiss, she laced her fingers through Aang's and pulled him down to the sandy ground with her. Aang felt as if he were about to explode, so many emotions swirled inside of him as he kissed Katara softly. Their kiss grew softer and softer until the two gently broke away, breathing steadily. Katara laid her head in the soft sand, her hair spiralling out beneath her. Aang thought she looked like a goddess. He laid down beside her and listened to the comforting sound of her breathing. Night had fallen and Aang watched contentedly as the girl he loved drifted into a light sleep under the stars.  
"I love you, Katara." He whispered to her, before wrapping his arms around her and drifting off himself.

**Well that was pretty cute, huh? Sorry if you found the kissing thing a bit awkward...  
****But anyways, more fluff like this on my website! please do check it out if you haven't already!**

**~ L**


End file.
